This invention relates to descaling equipment and more particularly to a mechanical descaler for use with hot drawn metal rod.
Descaling of hot drawn metal rod, particularly steel rod, is usually effected in two stages. The rod is first passed through a mechanical break descaling machine including pairs of bending rolls with the axes of one pair at right angles to the other. The rod is then passed through a tank of suitable descaling liquid, usually as an acid. These acid tanks are expensive to maintain and can cause inconvenience in the disposal of effluent products. Descaling by shot or sand blasting has also not heretofore proved satisfactory because of both the high power required and also because of the limited surface of the rod exposed to the direction of the blast.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and simple mechanical means which will effect adequate descaling of a rod.